memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Confronting Selina
(P3 nightclub) Typhuss walks into his sister's nightclub and looks around seeing people having a good time as Piper sees Typhuss and walks over to him. Well this a first? Piper says as she looks at her brother. Yeah, I'm looking for Selina Kyle, have you seen her says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She looks around and then at Typhuss. No, sorry little bro but may I ask why are you looking for her? Piper says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm working on a case, she's been stealing from banks says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. Then Typhuss sees her at the same table they met at drinking a cup of vodka. Oh, there she is do you want anything non-alcoholic? asked Piper as she looks at Typhuss. No says Typhuss as he walks over to Selina. Selina Kyle, you are under arrest says Typhuss as he takes out his handcuffs and cuffs her. Typhuss stands Selina up. She flips over him and removes the cuffs and then cuffs Typhuss to one of the railing and takes his phaser out and runs for it, then she is beamed up to the Enterprise's brig behind a level 10 force field. (USS Enterprise, brig) Hello Ms. Kyle Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at her. She's pissed off when Typhuss walks in with the bar on the cuffs. How did you get up here? Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. I beamed up Olivia, can you please help me get the cuffs off says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Sure Olivia says as she remove the cuffs. Selina looks at the force field and pokes it as it flickers and she looks at Typhuss. Is this how you treat your ex-lovers? Selina says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. You are a criminal, a cat burglar, you have tired to kill me and Samantha Carter, when the two of us were married says Typhuss as he looks at Selina. Kill you haha, never I'd kill that bitch Samantha Carter Selina says as she looks at Typhuss. You should have told me about Helena, you shouldn't have hidden this from me, I had the right to know that I have a daughter, I met her six years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Selina. She looks at him. She didn't need to know you and besides you left me over me being insane Selina says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I'm her father, I left you because I didn't love you anymore says Typhuss as he looks at Selina. She stands really close to the force field just looks at Typhuss and he leaves the brig as she looks at the security guard at the console. (Captain's ready room) Captain Martin is looking at crew and ship status reports when the doors chimed. Come John says as he's not looking at the doors. Typhuss walked into the room. Typhuss what's wrong? John says as he looks at his friend. Typhuss sits down and explains his history with Selina better then he did during the briefing. Selina and I were 16 when we started dating, we were so young and we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into, I wasn't ready for a relationship then a year later I realized I wasn't in love with Selina anymore and I broke up with her, after Helena was born Selina's repressed rage towards me allowed her to transform into the clever supervillainess Catwoman, Selina and I were never meant to be together but our love created a daughter that I never saw grow up or never was in her life until she was older says Typhuss as he looks at John. John listened to him. Wow, I was reading her file a bit and what you said is right and been going over the footage and it look like she took our sensors down via an EMP device to steal the latinum and jewels John says as he looks at Typhuss. Good work, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. I've sent my findings to Starfleet Security John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods. Typhuss leaves the ready room. (Federation space) The Enterprise and Intrepid are heading to the Jaros II stockade to hand Selina over to the guards there so she won't trouble Earth anymore, as the two ships are heading there their being watched by a cloaked vessel. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Curtis looks at her console with frustration and hits the tactical console as Typhuss turns to her. Sorry sir just tired Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Maybe you should go to your quarters, Commander and get some sleep says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. She looks at him. Thank you sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at the Admiral. She leaves her tactical console and a relief tactical officer takes the tactical console. Commander Jenkins, what's our ETA to Jaros II? asked Typhuss as he looks at Tricia at the helm. Jenkins looks at her console then gives Admiral Kira an estimate on ETA. Our ETA is 1:23:00 we'll reach Jaros II sir Commander Jenkins says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira sits in the chair when Lieutenant O'Neill reports from her console. Sir sensors are picking up a tachyon emission there it went its gone it was just off our port bow Lieutenant O'Neill reports as she looks at Admiral Kira. It could be a cloaked ship, red alert, shields up says Typhuss as he looks at the tactical officer. Commander Madden gets up. Sir, we don't know if its a cloaked ship maybe yellow alert is the best situation because they may leave if we go straight to red alert Commander Madden says as he looks at the Admiral giving him advice. I'm not going to take the risk of a attack on this ship, follow my order says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden then at the tactical officer. Sir the Enterprise is at yellow alert only Commander Madden says as he looks at the console next to his chair. Fine, yellow alert, raise the shields says Typhuss as he looks at the tactical officer.